


Limits of control

by orphan_account



Category: World Trigger
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dom!Tachikawa, Flogging, I Orphaned this sorry, I'm Sorry, M/M, NOTHING BUT SIN, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Sub Jin is my life force I stg, Sub!Jin, not really - Freeform, pure sin, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The already unconventional relationship he had with Tachikawa took a strange turn. It was exactly what they both needed, but not at all what they expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Orphaned bc it was making me strangly uncomfortable. Sorry but I hope you still enjoy the fanfic

The already unconventional relationship he had with Tachikawa took a strange turn. It was exactly what they both needed, but not at all what they expected.

Neither of them remembered how it came about, but they didn’t care either.

It was almost midnight when Jin made his way to Tachikawa’s apartment, knocking on the door with his eyes to the ground.  
The door opened with a slight creak and Tachikawa was standing there, clearly expecting him. Jin shuffled in quickly, letting the door swing shut behind him.  
In a split second, he was on his knees.  
Tachikawa bent down, pulling a leather collar out from his pocket and securing it around Jin’s neck; a leash soon followed. Immediately Jin relaxed the feeling of soft leather wrapped around his neck and the cool weight of the small padlock.

“Do you remember your safe words?”  
Jin nodded, “Yes sir, red to stop, orange to slow down and green for all good sir.”  
A noise of approval came from the standing man, “Good, now follow.”  
The command was followed by a sharp tug on the leash and Tachikawa moving towards the bedroom. Falling forward, Jin crawled behind him, making sure to stay close enough that the leash wasn’t tugged.

The moment they were in the bedroom Jin stood up and stripped before dropping back to his knees, just like he always did. He could feel Tachikawa’s eyes on him, cool and calculating.  
“Face down,” Tachikawa nodded towards the bed.  
Wordlessly Jin followed the command, laying on his stomach with legs spread wide and arms above his head. After what seemed like just a few moments, his wrists and ankles were bound and all he could see was a blindfold.  
“I have something I need to finish so I’m going to plug you up and go do that. I trust you have no objections?”  
The tone made it clear that Jin had no say in the matter what so ever so he just shook his head slightly and gave the bindings an experimental tug.  
“Good.”  
The bed dipped as Tachikawa kneeled between Jin’s legs, running a hand over the smooth ass in front of him before slipping a lubed finger inside, stretching the hole enough to slide the butt plug in.  
Jin let out a moan at the feeling of being filled, rutting down onto the sheets in an attempt to get friction on his half-hard cock. A slap came down on his ass as punishment.  
“No, you’re to leave your cock alone and be quiet while I’m gone or there will be a severe punishment. Do you understand?”  
Jin bit his lip to keep from whining, selecting just to nod.  
The weight left the bed as Tachikawa got up and left the room to do whatever it was he needed to finish, leaving Jin to his thoughts, bound and completely vulnerable.  
He opened his eyes only to see darkness due to the blindfold, Jin liked being blindfold, it stopped him from seeing not only the present but the future too. He only had a vague knowledge of what Tachikawa would do and with that piece of cloth over his eyes he had no way of finding out more until it was happening.  
He loved this. Tied up, blindfolded, naked and powerless.  
Tugging slightly on the ropes which bound his wrists and ankles, Jin fidgeted, restless and vulnerable. His fidgeting only caused his cock, trapped between his stomach and the bed to grow harder. There were no sounds in the room apart from his own breathing and the rustling of sheets below him, he strained his ears, trying to see if he could pick up any signs of Tachikawa before giving up when he got nothing.

It was another two minutes before Tachikawa entered the room again. The rustle of clothes and clacking of shoes letting Jin know that he was still fully dressed.  
"I trust you've behaved yourself while I've been gone? Not that you could do much in such a position anyway."  
A hand ran over his back and down to cup his ass, instinctively Jin pushed back, desperate for contact. Immediately the hand pulled away only to deliver a harsh slap to his backside.  
"Desperate much?"  
Whimpering, Jin tried to relax only to feel a hand reach between his legs, grabbing onto his half-hard cock and beginning to stroke.  
It took all of his willpower not to buck into the hand that was causing him pleasure. He opted to bite down on his bottom lip and tried not to cry out.  
The pleasure was short-lived, however, because within a minute a cock ring had been tightened around his base and the hand was gone.  
"Jin, colour?"  
"Green Sir."  
A pleased hum was all the response he got before he felt a smooth paddle brush over his ass. A second later it was brought down on his right cheek, then his left, over and over until both were bright red and he was completely hard.  
Tachikawa ran over his ass cheeks, soothing them before moving away. All Jin could hear was blood rushing in his ears and the opening and closing of their toy chest.  
Without warning a riding crop came down hard on his thighs, causing him to throw his head back and cry out.  
"You are to be quiet unless spoken too or if it's a safe word. Shut Up."  
The crop was brought down with every word, littering his thighs with red stripes and bruises that he would press on tomorrow to remind himself of this moment. Thirty lashes later the riding crop stopped and weight dropped down onto the bed. A hand ran over his ass, pushing lightly at the end of the plug before pulling it out.  
Breathing hard into the pillow Jin tried to imagine what Tachikawa looked like right now, strong and in control with his large cock in hand, still mostly dressed, his eyes blown wide and hair messy.  
"Do you want me to fuck you?"  
Jin nodded furiously, his ass sticking out in the air desperate for something inside it.  
Another slap came down on his ass.  
"I asked you a question?"  
"Yes sir, please, I want your cock so bad. Please."  
Tachikawa let out of soft hum before getting on his knees between Jin's spread legs and rubbing the head of his cock over the boy's hole. There was no more preparation before he pushed in, making Jin's ass take it all in one thrust. Crying out, Jin forced himself to relax as he started moving, pulling out almost all the way before slamming in.  
The pain mixed with intense pleasure and Jin cried out, precum smearing into the sheets as he was pushed up the bed with each thrust.  
"Please I want to cum, please let me cum." He pleaded and begged to no avail, the cock ring was on tight and the only response to his cries were harder thrusts and a hand yanking at his hair.  
There was a cry and Jin felt warm cum pump inside his ass and Tachikawa pull out, only then was his cock ring loosened. He came hard with a shout, cum splattering onto the sheets.

Before he’d even come down from the high of cumming the ropes around his wrists and ankles were gone along with the blindfold. Gently Tachikawa cleaned him up with a damp cloth, wiping the cum off him and fully removing the ring. Jin let out a soft sigh as Tachikawa rubbed lotion onto his thighs and ass.  
"Jin, baby I need to change the sheets. Can you stand up?"  
Shaking his head Jin rolled over and pulled himself into a sitting position, "No."  
His voice was still weak after the scene so his voice wobbled when he responded.  
With a soft smile, Tachikawa helped him up and placed him on the armchair in the corner of the room. The sheets were changed in record time and he was helped back on the bed, tucked under the sheets. He watched sleepily as Tachikawa removed the rest of his clothing and got into bed. Letting out a satisfied noise Jin pressed his face into Tachikawa’s chest.  
Smiling, the dominant wrapped his arms around Jin, one hand stroking the boy’s hair. “Are you okay?”  
“Mmhm.” Was the only response he got from Jin before the Submissive was fast asleep.  
Shaking his head Tachikawa buried his face in Jin’s hair before joining him in sleep.


End file.
